Pretty Liar
by Deviltriggerbrownie
Summary: Lux is not so innocent as she appears. When she makes her presence aware to a lowly peasant, she offers him the whole world...and her love. going to be a mainly adventure and mystery as the story follows Lux and a OC character . hope you folks enjoy and leavea pm if you would be interested in being my beta reader.


Lies, that is what my life was, is, still based on. I've lied so much its sometimes hard for me to recognize myself when I look in the mirror. But then I remember all the pain I've suffered while living on the god forsaken streets of outer Demacia. They so claim that they give justice to all its children yet that is a lie. Demacia only nurtures its bastard's of the richest and royalty.

If you weren't born in the middle class or higher you were destined to be a peasant, to bend over and give what little money you've earned to Demacia 'in the name of justice' they say; I didn't know that meant making the bitch of a ruler even filth richer then he already was. My Rambling of my old so called home is for another time though.

My name is Elune Harvac and I just got elected to join the institute of war by...Luxanna. I'm standing in the middle of what appears to be something akin to a court. Theirs a abundance of people dressed in purple robes, all of them masking their faces in darkness. I couldn't imagine why the deceptive woman behind me wanted me to join as a representative for Demacia, actually I could. I stand here now in the very center, reading over my personal information for them so they could archive it.

Name: Elune Harvac

Age: Nineteen

Ethic origin: Shade

Height: 5"9

Present appearance: Shaggy black hair, blue eyes, average

Affiliation: Demacia

Present family: None

Education level: Basic

there was a few other things but Luxanna had signed and filled in those things in for me. I took a moment to catch my breath and then I give them a nod as I'm ready to start the hopefully short questioning.

The tallest seated robed person starts to shift in there seat, seemingly reaching for something. After a short moment they pull out a piece of paper and clears what I now come to realize is a man.

"Ok Mr. Harvac," he begins, his voice dripping with wisdom and advanced age. "First question. What did you do for a living before coming to the league?"

"I used to be a thief and a conman," I say bluntly, ignoring the glare I'm receiving in the back of my head from lux.

Theirs a awkward silence spread about the robed people, none of it affecting me in the least. There's a lot of things that I would lie about but I wouldn't lie about what made me into the sly, survivalist I was today; I couldn't explain it except in saying that it gives me a twisted yet shining sense of pride.

I turn my head to the left as I hear a woman's voice speak this time, it laced with it a thick foreign accent.

"Do you think that helps you in your acceptance in the league?"

"What do you want me to say?" I spit, malice starting to form in the pit of my stomach. I'm a spoiled rich Demacian whose life was handed to him since the day he was born?" I end, venom practically dripping from my voice.

"Are you saying that my life was handed to me?" she asks, her tone of voice betraying her air of mystery. It was as clear as day of what her life consisted of. I decided to tease the stuck up bitch who was supposedly a wise dictator of who was to determine me getting accepted into the league or not; my reasoning behind this was that I didn't give a dam if I got accepted or not.

"I don't know you tell me princess," I say tauntingly, crossing my arms and presenting the most smugness I could muster.

"You dare mock a council seat holder you, you, peasant," she finally manages to choke out from her obnoxious lips." I will make sure as the royal blood flows through me that you never step-

"Enough!" The high councilor I'm assuming, booms, silencing the short-tempered bitch to his right. "It is not your decision of whether or not he joins, the authority is mine. Your opinion is the most you will influence this young man stepping into the institute," he finishes in a low roll of thunder leaving no room for argument from the snooty woman.

I inwardly snicker as she makes a notion as if about to say something, but then leans back into her chair and crosses her arms in rage. Her pose was truly a rewarding sight, for me at least.

The high councilor waves his right hand and a blue sphere engulfs it, to my utter surprise. After a short while a blue pen appears in his hand and he starts jotting down what I'm assuming is little notes about me.

"Next question," he begins coolly, the spiteful voice early seemingly vanished, "what do you think about getting a education and learning to control your potential magic abilities?" I could have sworn if his face wasn't covered he would be wearing a grin right now.

I scratch my chin and start to weigh my options. I could say no, go back to the outer rim of Demacia and hustle out of equally poor and middle class citizen; the other alternative is living here with provided room and board, learning magic and education worthy of upper class demacians themselves; not to mention Lux's proposal. The answer was pretty obvious.

"Well considering my options...I'd say that getting a prestigious education from you..."I struggle to find the proper term to call them.

"Summons's," the old man interjected smoothly.

"Yes, yes, Summons's!" I exclaim with fake enthusiasm. "I would be honored if you would also teach me to harness my magical abilities," I say honestly. In truth I honestly would like to control my potential abilities, if only to control my business as a hustler more...easily.

"That's nice to hear," I heard another feminine interject, her voice holding a nice ring to it.

I took a moment to categorize the voice and to make sure to find her and thank her later.

I was slightly surprised to hear a chorus of 'agreed' emanate from the majority of the council.

I couldn't help the smile creeping up on my lips as I heard lux whisper a praise my way. I honestly forgot that she was behind me until now.

I stood silent and tall as the old man continued to scribble on the piece of paper. "Final question Mr. Harvac" he started coolly, "what happened to your family?"

My mouth dried and the air in my lungs became cold. I clenched my teeth and fist as I stared fiercely at the head councilors. I sucked in my breath and I answered them in the most even tone I could muster.

"They were murdered by demacians." I heard a gasp from behind me and I didn't have to guess that Lux was shocked. I didn't pay her any mind as I continued to look at the high councilor.

"Would you mind explain-

"Yes I would," I interrupt quickly.

My interjection was a success as it seemed to quell the councilor's curiosity. He jotted down a few more notes and then redirected himself back towards me.

"Does anyone have any comments or extensive questions for our young guest?" He asked curiously.

I heard a deep man's voice to my right and I immediately connected it to a rather large summoner as he was shuffling in his seat as if reaching for something.

"This question is directed toward the lady of luminosity."

I heard lux chirp up and relinquish her spot from behind me to standing next to me.

"Please tell us the reason why you not only submitted but also personally recommended him to us, "He spoke in wonder.

I really didn't care to what her reasoning behind it was since she had already told me 3 days ago when we first met...

"I Fold."

"Looks like I win again boys" I say coolly.

I was tearing up some suckas in some 'Piltover hold em'. We were sitting in the corner of a sleazy bar on the outer rim of Demacia of course. The bar that day smelled like sweat, smoke, and victory, for me at least. Sitting around the round table with me were three utterly repulsive men, all of em dressed in dirty rags of shirts and smelled like stupid. I was about to take my winnings and go when one of the fuckers put his hand on my hand, stopping me from my plan.

"Is there a problem?" I ask smoothly, not showing a lick of fear as I locked eyes with his. I almost gagged when he spoke, his breath littered with the stench of cheap liquor.

"Ye thera be a problem, you cheated." I was honestly surprised that he was able to form a coherent thought at this point.

"You have my word that I didn't cheat my friend," I say nicely, trying to dissuade the drunkard from trying anything funny. Of course I cheated but I sure as hell wasn't just going to admit it. The chance of him catching me was highly unlikely giving his current status as being drunk off his ass. Of course wasn't dissuaded and continued to push my patience.

"We want my money rack," he slurred out.

I sigh as I knew where this was going. I started weighing my options of how I would fare with them. I could take on the one I was conversing with no problem, but the other two were a different story. The other two weren't nearly as drunk as the first and they didn't look like pushovers either but then again neither was I.

"You're not getting your money back," I say sternly, not moving a inch. I wouldn't mind letting this one go...if it wasn't for the fact that this would have paid me a one-way trip to Ionian. I needed to see someone, supposedly a member of my family.

"I told u-" but that was all he said before I pulled my wrist free-his grip lose from the effects of alcohol and talking to me.I stand up and deck him straight in the face. Of course the other two got up and charged me after their friend fell back in his chair.

The second man that charged me was a pretty lean white-skinned man wearing a blue shirt and ripped jeans. His black hair was somewhat long, two pieces of it laying across his face. His face was of course contorted in anger and slightly slurred focus. He has his hand outstretched.

I smirk as the simpleton's technique was one of the easiest to counter. I waited till he was mere inches away from me before I knocked away his left with mine and darted behind him and stomped in the back of the leg, forcing him to fall into a position smilliar to kneeling. I grabbed a empty glass beer bottle and did what any good bar brawler did, I broke it over his dam head. He laid flat on the ground out cold. I turned my attention to the third man but I unfortunately miscalculated how much time it would take me to deal with his friend as he decked me in the face. I staggered back but I dare not fall off my feet.

The final man wore a greasy colored white-beater and blue jeans that were decorated with mud. His hair, or should I say head was halfway to going bald. He had a shit eating grin, probably from the fact that he landed a hit on me. I was going to have to remedy that.

I threw up my arms to block his next set of punches. I could hear the owner of the bar screaming at us to take it outside, which I would have kindly obliged if it wasn't for the fact that my counterpart wouldn't agree probably, he instead continuing to throw blows.

I wait for the perfect time to strike back, it appearing quite soon as his punches started to slow. I duck low, surprising the hell out of him as I come in for a low jab to his right ribs. My arms were sore from all the punches but that was like a slap to the wrist compared to the many other pains I've experienced. I follow up with a punch to the side of his face and return to a full standing position as he staggers back.

"Come on i-"

I let out a cry of pain as I felt a object hit me in the back of the head. I hit the floor on my knees, my hands holding me from falling on the hard wood floor. I try to force myself to get up but it's too late as I'm hit in the back this time, my body crumbling and hitting the ground. I turn my head a little to see the first man I had talked to holding a pool cue in his hand. He's wearing a full blown smirk as he's standing over me. My brow furrows in irritation as I had completely ruled out the drunkard due to him being drunk as hell, I had underestimated my opponents and now I was about to chalk up another ass-whooping.

Of course the third man joins him, rubbing his chin and looking slightly less shifty then the man next to him, only slightly.

I close my eyes and wait for the beating, surprised instead to hear a gunshot resonate. My eyes snap open and they land on the bar owner, she holding a small gun aimed right at my ass

-whooping depositors.

"The next bullet won't miss," she said before pointing to the unconscious man lying on the floor, "take him and the get the hell out of my bar," she finished fiercely.

The bar keeper had on a pretty decent looking black dress, her red hair complimenting it along with her smooth shade of brown skin. Her hazel eyes were quite the turn-off though as they were showing obvious anger.

The leader of the group throws down the pool cue and goes to the table. He picks up the money, stuffing it in his pocket much to my displeasure, before helping the third man help out there friend. They make their way out the bar without other word, leaving me, a pissed off bar keeper and a bunch of noisy ass people.

"You owe me a new pool cue and a ale cup boy," the bar keeper said in a condescending way she stood over me, her hazel eyes down at me; That boiled my blood.

"Put it on my tab," I managed to choke out before I take a quick nap on the floor.

I woke up to a bright as hell room, so much I had to squint.

"Good afternoon sleepy-head!"

I jump up in the bed and turn to the voice. My eyes come across the lady of luminosity, Luxanna. My eyes narrow in irritation as she smiling brightly at me.

"Where the hell are we?" I ask wearily while rubbing my head from the slight ache evident from my earlier brawl.

"In my grandma's house!" She exclaims happily.

Her cheery attitude was already starting to irritate me, but I disregarded the annoyance as I assume that she helped me here.

I take a moment to look around the room and I'm not surprised that it looks ordinary in every way. A simple brown bed with two pillows, one window and a bathroom.

"So why did you bring me here Luxanna?" I ask nicely.

She smiles before standing up and stretching." I brought you here because you were hurt and I healed you."

"Tell me the real reason why you brought me here Luxanna," I say sternly. People get hurt every day, the chances of me not only getting healed by someone instead of robed in the outer city and that person also being lady Luxanna crown guard?Highly unlikely.

Her smile fades and instead is replaced by a...alluring to the say the least kind if expression. Her eyes drop low as they hold a predator-like hunger within them. She struts over to me and traces her finger down my shirt.

"That's what I love about you Elune," she pauses as her eyes travel downward, "among other things, "she finishes.

I don't know what to say as my mouth goes agape at the temptress before me that was supposed to be Luxanna, the prodigy goody-doer of Demacia. I don't have the chance to ask what the hell was going on before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Luxanna says happily as she sits back in her chair, her assertive seductive nature being replaced by her common nature: ditzy and full of happiness.

I glance to the door and I'm greeted by a petite old woman. She has blond hair and blue eyes that still seemed to shine despite her old age. She's wearing a red skirt and a brown sweater, one that looked very comfortable. Around her neck is a beautiful gold necklace with the capital letters of G and L; I could only imagine what they were.

"Oh Lux, you didn't tell me you brought over such a handsome friend," she said sweetly, caressing her face as her eyes were glued to me.

I give a nervous laugh and turn to Luxanna for help; I'm sorry but I'm not a granny chaser. Luckily Luxanna say my plea of help and decided to chirp up.

"Sorry grandma but he's mine."

What the hell?! Did Luxanna just say I was hers? 'She's just playing around' I thought, trying to calm myself. I decided to go with Luxanna's teasing.

"Yea I'm sorry Ms. Crownguard," I say in a apologetic tone.

She seems to take the bait and dismisses it off with a wave of her hand.

"It's ok, I'll let it go...on one condition," she says with a grin.

I was going to question what when Luxanna beat me to it.

"Whatever it is we accept," she said playfully before jumping up and throwing herself on me, I barely able to catch her and sit in a upright position.

I was speechless as Luxanna's face was pressed against my chest, her arms wrapped around me tightly. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"I want a lot of grandchildren," she says sternly, giving us a wink.

The look I made must've been priceless because she giggles in her hand as she quickly says, "not right now of course, but I will be expecting some," she says with a bright smile before leaving us alone...in the room after she made a comment like that.

Even after Luxanna's grandma left, she still clung to me tightly, not showing any signs of letting go. I look down and her eyes are closed and there's a smile on her face.

"Lady Luxan-

"Call me Lux, Elune," she interrupts softly.

"Lux your grandmas gone," I say awkwardly. To my surprise she just hums a 'mhmm' and continues to lay on my chest. My face deadpans as I thought lux was just teasing me.

"That means you can stop messing around," I say flatly. I'm speechless when her eyes open, revealing two blue pearls. Her lips parts slowly and she whispers to me seductively something that baffles me.

"Who said I was playing around?"

My heart skips a beat and I can't help but just stare at her as she just smiles up at me. Taking over the advantage that I was stunned she pushed me on the bed, her hips straddling me. If one were to walk in...

"I told you Elune, I like you," she says confidently in that alluring voice of hers." I wasn't playing around when I said you were mine," she says sweetly as she strokes my check softly.

"Waa await a minute Lux! Aren't you like 15?" I say as I sit up, being mere inches away from her face.

"Actually I'm 17," she says in a suggestive tone as she closes the distance between our faces. She holds a spell over me because I honestly couldn't move. As she was mere inched away from my lips she veers off and I could feel her warm breath tickle my ear.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to Elune," she says sweetly as she unsaddles me and sits back in her chair." Know this though," she begins sternly, her eyes holding pure confidence, you will be mine."

"You don't eve-

"Know me?" She finishes for me, stopping me in my tracks. Her face is contorted into a look of boredom, which is...strange. "On the contrary I know a good deal about you my Elune," she says coolly before starting to polish her nails.

To my amazement Lux started to describe in detail some of my past coning's, exploits, brawls, and scandals. I could only stare at her in amazement and fear as she paused and looked up from polishing her nails.

"Do I need to continue or do you get my point my sweet Elune?"

"Dam," was all I could say as I tried to figure out how the hell she watched me without getting noticed, after all she was Luxanna, the lady of luminosity. I shook my head and asked, "but why me?"

"Because you are a survivor Elune," she says confidently." You have survived in possibly the harshest trials I've witnessed using only your wits, and self-taught knowledge, basically you're just like me" she finished excitedly.

"What do you mean just like you?" I ask with a hint of anger. How dare she say that she's just like me? She was a Crownguard, born with great power and social standing.

"Do you know when I was born there was nothing special about me," she says as she gets up and struts towards me. She places her hands on my shoulder as she speaks. "Do you know how long it took for me to develop my special 'gift'" she finishes the last part questionably.

"It took me two years to develop it."

"Two years to know how to use it?" I ask curiously.

Her eyes lower and she wears a tired and Smile as she says her next words softly.

"No...Two years to master it."

I was about to ask how but she placed a thin finger on my lips, effectively silencing me.

"I'd rather not talk about it Elune, not right now. Just know that I am a survivor just like you," she says with a half-hearted smile.

I could only nod in understanding. She whispers a thank you before going returning to the subject of me.

"But what makes you really special," she begins as she locks eyes with me, "is that you have the power of a nephilim."

Before I could ask what that was she beat me to it.

"I will only tell you this for now," she began coolly," you have enough power to rule over everything! Come with me to the institute of war where all the best mages in the world can teach you to harness it,"

She paused and casted a deceptive smile. "And then you can become my king and bring this world into a new light. I will give you my body and soul and in return...the same."

"Because he's going to become my king," she said, ignoring all the gasp including mine, "and if he is to become my king then he needs to get the finest education possibly, wouldn't you agree councilors?" She chirped happily, throwing her arms around my neck.

I look at all the faceless councilors, imaging their shock and surprise to the bomb recently dropped. Everyone starts to burst into whispers and small chat until the high councilor's booming voice rained silence upon them.

"I suppose you are right Lady of luminosity," the larger councilor said as he scratched the top of his hood.

"Any other statements, comments or questions pertaining to the two before I voice my verdict?"

The lady from earlier decided to voice her opinion, or try to at least before the High councilor told her to remain quiet.

"Welcome to the institute of war . The lady of luminosity will show you to your room as she had already been informed of where you would be staying if you passed. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

All of the sudden I'm engulfed in blue rings.

"Have a nice day ," he said with a nice air around it.

Before I could retort I was sucked into a portal of pure blur swirling energy. I had a feeling of nausea for the longest before everything returned to normal, my eyes meeting a hallway and my feet meeting marble floor. I grab my head and steady myself as I wait for my body to catch up to me.

"Ready to go darling?" Lux purred from behind me as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Do you think that was a good idea to tell them that?" I ask curiously. At this I didn't have a problem with showing her affection for me but to do so publicly was what sparked the question.

"Absolutely," she began before her tone lowered to a whisper, "the most useful tool for getting you accepted by the best mages in this case would be word of mouth. Everyone loves me here so in turn they will either adore you or despise you."

"And that's a good thing if some despise me?" I ask. I assumed that my goal was to make friends here

"Yes because then that will more than likely lead to a chance to test your skills or hone them."

"I guess I can understand that," I say defeatedly.

"Good then let's go to my room, "she says happily.

I sigh and grab her arms and tell her to lead the way. As she drags me through the halls I couldn't help but smile at the woman who was my girlfriend soon to be called queen. I smiled at the thought, 'my sexy crazy evil girlfriend.'


End file.
